This invention relates to the field of preparing fluids for application to the skin such as in connection with shaving and particularly so-called xe2x80x9cwet shavingxe2x80x9d during the process of which a razor with one or more sharpened cutting edges is moved over the skin to sever hairs projecting from the skin. It is usual to apply to the skin a preparation, such as shaving soap, which can be applied by means of a brush, shaving foam, or shaving gel to improve the conditions for actual shaving. The need to prepare the skin in this way as part of the overall shaving procedure is an inconvenience and adds significantly to the time required to complete a satisfactory shave.
With the foregoing drawbacks in mind, in accordance with an aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of preparing a fluid to be applied to the skin, for example in connection with a shaving procedure, comprising filling a refillable reservoir with water and adding to the water a substance which generates gas and which produces said fluid upon mixing with water, sealing the reservoir after addition of the substance whereby the gas generated pressurizes the interior of the reservoir for delivering the fluid from the reservoir for application to the skin.
According to another aspect the invention provides a system for preparing a fluid to be applied to the skin, e.g. in connection with a shaving procedure, comprising a refillable reservoir having at least one inlet and discharge port for filling the reservoir with water, for delivering into the reservoir a dose of a substance for mixture with water in the reservoir, and for discharging the liquid contents by pressure of gas within the reservoir, and a dose of substance for addition to the water and which upon mixing with the water generates gas and produces a prepared fluid for application to the skin, the reservoir being arranged for the gas generated by the dose of substance being mixed with water therein to pressurize the reservoir and to deliver the prepared fluid through the discharge port for application of the skin.
It is possible for a single port to provide the three functions of filling the reservoir with water, introducing the dose of substance and discharging the prepared fluid, or one port can serve for two of these functions while a second port serves for performance of the third. Alternatively, respective ports could be provided for filling with water, adding the substance, and discharging the fluid contents.
A valve means may be provided in a fluid discharge passage in order to control delivery of the prepared fluid from the reservoir. Conveniently prepared fluid is discharged by means of a dip tube extending into the reservoir and the dip tube can be equipped with a valve arrangement permitting discharge of the prepared fluid with the reservoir held either upright or in an inverted orientation.
The method and system for preparing a fluid according to the invention can be utilized advantageously in connection with a shaving procedure for preparing a fluid and delivering the fluid to the skin prior to, during or subsequent to actual shaving. The invention is especially convenient for delivery of a fluid which is applied to the skin by means of the razor itself, and in accordance with a further aspect the invention provides a razor comprising a shaving head including at least one blade, and a reservoir for supplying fluid to be applied to the skin during shaving, and a substance which on mixing with water generates a gas and produces the fluid to be applied to the skin, the reservoir being coupled to the shaving head and comprising a chamber refillable with water and at least one inlet and discharge port for filling the chamber with water, for delivering into the chamber the substance for mixing with water in the chamber to prepare the fluid to be applied to the skin, and for discharging the prepared fluid from the chamber for application to the skin, the fluid being discharged at or adjacent the shaving head under pressure produced in the chamber by the gas generated when the substance is mixed with the water in the chamber.
There have been previous proposals to include a pressurized container in a razor handle structure for dispensing shaving foam, examples of such constructions being those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,478, WO-A-97/18065 and EP-A-0505630. The containers used in these razors are of the type which are pressurized in the factory at the time of manufacture. There have also been proposed razors in which liquid is discharged from a reservoir under gravity during shaving, examples of such razors being those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,882, U.S. Pat No. 4,074,429 and GB-A-2266854. In GB-A-690828 there is disclosed a razor with a refillable reservoir which is pressurized by a piston actuated by a spring or a manually operated air pump and GB-A-2075406 describes a razor in which liquid is dispensed from a refillable container by operation of a fluid pump.
In a razor according to the present invention the fluid is preferably discharged at a position ahead of the blade or blades of the razor as they move across the skin during shaving, such as at the position of the guard of the shaving head which is disposed in advance of the blade or blades.
It is preferable that the substance be introduced into the reservoir as a predetermined dose and according to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a container for preparing fluid for application to the skin in the course of performing a shaving procedure, comprising a refillable reservoir having an inlet for filling the reservoir with water, and a dispensing device for delivering a predetermined dose of substance into the water-filled reservoir, the dispensing device being arranged to hold a plurality of doses and being operable to deliver the doses into the reservoir in turn.
Such a container provides a very convenient way to prepare fluid for use during shaving, at the beginning of each shave the reservoir simply being refilled with water and the dispensing device being actuated to dispense the appropriate dose of substance into the water.
Most conveniently and preferably the substance is a solid and is supplied in predetermined doses in tablet or capsule form. In this case the container dispensing device may incorporate a magazine which is adapted to hold several tablets and to dispense the tablets one at a time into the reservoir for mixture with liquid therein.
The substance can be chosen so that when mixed with water it will 25 produce a fluid which can have a desired effect when applied to the skin in the course of a shaving procedure or in association with a shaving procedure. Thus, the prepared fluid may for example have one or more of the following effects:
(i) lubrication to help the razor slide over the skin;
(ii) moisturizing and/or otherwise conditioning the skin;
(iii) adding a fragrance;
(iv) chemically treating hairs to facilitate cutting;
(v) bacterial or medicinal treatment of the skin;
(vi) cleansing the skin; and
(vii) blood coagulation and/or other beneficial treatment of minor cuts and abrasions which can be suffered during shaving.
A gas generating substance can be included so that the substance, when mixed with water, will effervesce. The gas which is generated is preferably inert and carbon dioxide is most preferred as it is harmless and can be easily produced. The gas generator could for example be sodium bicarbonate which generates carbon dioxide gas when dissolved in water. The generation of carbon dioxide can, however, be accelerated by a chemical reaction involving neutralization of a carbonate salt by a weak acid, and the preferred gas generating substance is a mixture of dry solids comprising citric and/or tartaric acid with a carbonate salt including one or more selected from sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate and potassium hydrogen carbonate. Other suitable gas generators will occur to those skilled in the art.
The substance which is mixed with water in the reservoir may be a solid substance, in which case it can conveniently be provided in tablet form, or as a powder contained within a soluble capsule. Alternatively, a substance other than a powder can be used and supplied for example, within a soluble capsule or in a sealed sachet from which the substance is discharged into the reservoir.